Timeline
Jane the Virgin TIMELINE Welcome to the JTV timeline, where the wiki will attempt to register the sequence of events of this epic telenovela saga. NOTE that specific dates are scarce on the show so be certain before you add something and remember to source it! 1946 February 2ND :Mateo Villanueva is bornChapter Eighty-Two 1974 May :Xiomara Gloriana Villanueva is bornChapter Twenty-Five — Xiomara's baptism took place when her father was 28 and Alba was 25. Ergo, it was in 1974, as Xo was born in May per the Narrator's statements and Mateo Villanueva was born in February 1946 and would already have turned 28 that year.Chapter Twenty-SevenChapter Eleven — Rafael mentions that Xo's a Taurus 1982 :Elena Di Nola allegedly arrives in the U.S. 1983 :Mia Alver leaves her daughter and fakes her death to escape Emilio Solano. :Emilio Solano and Elena Di Nola marryChapter Thirty-One 1984 :Petra and Anežka are bornChapter Nine March 22ND :Rafael Solano is bornChapter Fifty-One 1989 June 12TH :Mateo Villanueva dies, aged 43. 1994 October 31ST :7-year-old Michael is sick and can't go Trick-or-Treat-ingChapter Fifty-Four 2009 AUGUST :Jane Villanueva works at Golden Harbour Yacht Club, which Rafael frequents. It's the end of summer and he comes by after closing and she lets him in. She makes him a grilled cheese sandwich, they talk and they share a kissPilot :3 days later, Rafael hasn't called, though he said he wouldChapter Seven 2014 February MIDChapter Five — Lina tells Jane that she and Billy have been dating 6 weeks, to which Jane says 'since my engagement party?'. That means Jane is 8 weeks pregnant at this time, and her kiss with Rafael two episodes later takes place in early May. Guesstimation indicates February is probable. :After longterm illness, Rafael returns to his work as co-owner and the new head of newly renovated hotel The Marbella :Jane sees her old crush at work 5 years after they kissed :Luisa Alver, Rafael's sister, advises him that it's okay if he wants to end his marriage. She finds her wife in bed with her assistant when she comes home that night. :Roman Zazo begins his first day as Staff Manager :The following day, Jane Villanueva has a pap smear but is accidentally artificially inseminated — by Luisa Alver. LATE :2 weeks after the insemination, Jane faints on the bus and learns she is pregnant. :It is the 2-year anniversary of when Jane and Michael started dating. He is about to propose, but learns about the pregnancy May EARLY :"4 years, 9 months and 23 days" after Rafael and Jane first kissed, they kiss again.Chapter Six 2015 January 12TH :The Serbian war criminal vanishes from the hotel room where he just checked in as Michael and Nadine come in to arrest him.Chapter EightChapter Ten May 14TH :Mateo Solano Villanueva is bornChapter Ninety-Seven 2016 December :Michael Cordero "dies" 20TH :(a Tuesday) Jane has a job interview with Chloe Leland, a publisher. Birthdays January :Alba Villanueva is born.Chapter Eighty-One JANE :Chapter Twenty-Seven — in a flashback to June 12, The Narrator mentions Jane being 14 months, which would make her birthday in April. :Pilot/Chapter Six — It's mentioned that Rafael and Jane first kissed 5 years prior at the end of summer, when Jane was almost 19. This would make her birthday in September/October LUISA :Luisa was 6 years old when her mother left her, so she was born in 1976/1977 Notes and references }} Category:Jane the Virgin